


Dark Lords and Ministry Sycophants

by LialeeEderian



Series: HP Summoning Techniques [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Althernate dimensions, Between Weasleys, But will update this IA - seems relatively incomplete, Canon Compliant, Dark lord present, F/M, Gen, I still don't like her, I wrote this instead of studying, James Potter is a prick and did not grow up, Like Ginny's realizations that she can't get home, Mostly discussive, OC Iris Potter - but only mentioned, Pranks with Fred and George, Revenge, Sassy Ginny, Snape would claim that happened in Canon too, Time Travel, Will add other stuff, Will think about it, You will never guess who the dark lord is., but - Freeform, just kidding, or you might, talks, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialeeEderian/pseuds/LialeeEderian
Summary: The dark lord isn't Voldemort, Grindlewald wasn't evil and Ginny is happy that Ginny got to play for the Harpies. You can imagine.(Oh, and Fred and George are planning revenge, Ickle Gin-Gin. You better look out.)





	Dark Lords and Ministry Sycophants

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a foray into how Ginny would react face with, well, a version of her own family. She reacts well. Anyway, even though it might say so, it's not complete in the sense that I feel it is incomplete and will therefore be posting more chanpters in this version. Hopefully. IA. (Pray for me, Mortals, for the pull of procrastination is much to strong - thi sis here only due to procrastination of realy life stuff to do).

The crowd roared, and this time it wasn’t just because she’d scored another impossible goal. The crowd roared because Harry Potter had been attacked.  
Ginny spun on her broom and turned to look at the stands where just seconds ago, her husband and child had been sitting. For a moment, she hovered silently, uselessly, staring at the enormous cloud of pure magic that was drifting around the seats, a cloud people were rushing away from, and then she did the opposite and raced towards it. No one ever accused Ginny Weasley of not being a Gryffindor, and no one ever would. Not anymore.  
If that cloud took away people she loved… well, she would run towards them at full speed, because that was what her heart demanded.  
She rushed into the hazy outline and instantly realized her mistake. She could see nothing, and a strange tug in her gut began to pull insistently, and she could just barely see the fact that it was pulling her away from Harry, the kids and the world.  
She was gone before anyone heard her scream.

Arthur Weasley was a mild man. Or so it seemed at first glance. The only thing not mild about him that even the public could see was his fervent love for his family and his deadly desire to protect them.  
And if that desire led his enemies to undesirable outcomes… well.  
So, when during one of his few dinners with his entire brood in the very much protected house that stood secretly in a corner of Ottery St. Catchpole, a flash of light pushed something, someone, out of a curious black hole and onto the floors of the Burrow, his face adopted not the mild look but the one less so.  
Some people would call it terrifying.  
Arthur revelled in it.  
The woman, red-headed and decked out in athletic quidditch gear, groaned, and Arthur silently wondered what sort of spy would get past the wards only to alert them the second she did so. If this was the level of the ministry spies, he really ought to send them a manual detailing the hows and whats of the industry. Perhaps they could benefit. Then again, he doubted it.  
Instantly, he cast a disarming charm, along with various other spells to protect his family from the unknown woman. She groaned again, and started to scramble up, one hand grasping her head.  
Beside Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy clenched their hands tighter around their wands as well, dark looks on their faces that Arthur could frankly do without. But one does what one must.  
And family, of course, is forever.  
The intruder grumbled for a bit, then blinked and squinted up at Arthur. “Dad?” She muttered in confusion, and the entre Weasley family gasped.  
For in front of their eyes, beginning to stand on unsteady feet, was an older replica of the youngest Weasley child.  
And the wards made sure it couldn’t be a fake.

Ginny had to say, she would not recommend travelling by space-that-swallows-one-whole. It was uncomfortable, and for someone who always knew where she had to be, the unpredictability was terrifyingly reminiscent of the last war.  
She swallowed and groaned as her head began to burn.  
Damn it.  
She scrambled up to survey her surroundings, and her eyes finally fell on the face of a man she did not particularly expect to see. “Dad?” Of course, it wasn’t as if she disliked seeing him. Despite her age, she was still Daddy’s little princess.  
But this Arthur Weasley was…  
The entire family gasped and Ginny swivelled to look at them all – including herself.  
… Young. They all were much, much younger. And so different.  
“Bloody hell.”  
For a second, Ginny cursed the Harpies’ quidditch rules disallowing players to keep their wands on their persons during official matches.  
Then Arthur blinked and tightened his grip on his wand and raised an eyebrow at Ginny, and she had to commend his calm. She didn’t think this was her real father. At least not the one she had known for her entire life. Other than being younger, this man exuded an aura of calm reproach rather than the confusion Ginny would have expected.  
“Who are you?” He asked, and a shiver flew down Ginny’s spine at the cold tone. “How did you bypass the wards?”  
Behind him, Fred seemed to peek out. “And why do you look like ickle Gin-Gin?”  
There was a near silent murmur of dissent from the younger version of herself.  
Ginny couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes. (How long she had ached to see…) “Fred?”  
Arthur cleared his throat and Ginny’s attention returned to him. “Who are you and how did you get here?” He repeated.  
Ginny shook her head, mystified. “I don’t-”  
Arthur’s eyes flared and Ginny, despite everything, flinched.  
A momentary flash of guilt raced across Arthur’s expression, but it was quickly quashed. Instead, he raised an eyebrow.  
Ginny inhaled deeply and slowly raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you.” Her eyes fluttered through the room and she swallowed at the similar dining area to her real home. How could something so perversely unreal actually exist? “My name is Ginny Potter and I was pulled here through some transportation spell I have no idea about. All I know is that the same thing happened to my husband, my son and his friends.” She scoffed quietly. “Though obviously they didn’t land here,” She added under her breath.  
George snorted.  
Molly sent him a quelling look.  
Percy glared. “Potter as in the ministry sycophant?”  
‘Ministry sycophant.’ Hearing that from someone who looked like her third eldest brother was plain ironic. “Who?” She demurred.  
Arthur sent her an unimpressed look and Ginny realized with a pang that despite him not being her father, he was father to his Ginny and therefore knew most of her tells. She shrugged. “James Potter, son of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.”  
Molly pursed her lips and shook her head disapprovingly. “And most assuredly an apple who fell far from the tree. Fleamont and Euphemia are such sweet people.”  
Ginny rubbed her temple. “Okay, I’m confused. What the hell is going on here?”  
Molly looked like she wanted to snap ‘Language!’. Ginny was profoundly glad she did not.  
Arthur looked apprehensive.  
Bill bristled. “First tell us why you’re trying to pretend to be an older version of my little sister.”  
“I’m not pretending, okay? If you really are some wacked up version of my family, and for all I know you could be death eaters pretending to do so, then, well, ask me stuff. If we have the same childhood memories, at leasta, I’ll probably know.”  
George brightened. “Our first prank?” He prompted without any foreshow.  
Arthur’s mouth tightened and Molly shot an angry look at him. Fred was the only one who grinned, though the younger Ginny had begun to scowl.  
Ginny curved her mouth into a wry smile. “You turned my toys into bugs. You guys really had the greatest control over your accidental magic over everyone I have ever known. Of course,” She added, eyes twinkling. “I took my revenge.”  
Fred frowned and then his eyes widened in surprise the same moment as George’s. He squeaked. “That was you?”  
Both versions of the youngest Weasleys grinned.  
Charlie groaned and dropped his wand. “I had nightmares about insects in my food for days, Gin. Did you have to put them in all our plates?”  
Ginny nodded. “Suspicion diversion.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “So, am I vetted?”  
Arthur stared at her for a moment longer, then relented. “Please, sit down. And tell us how you came to travel through time.”  
Ginny snorted. “I didn’t.”  
“Didn’t what?”  
“Travel through time,” She answered. “You guys are definitely not the same people whom I remember. I don’t know why, but either someone used reverse magic to make you all, or I’m in a sort of hallucination.” A thought, something Luna and Hermione had once argued about, crossed her mind. “Or in a parallel dimension.”  
Percy reluctantly came to sit down. “I’ve heard that several wizards were attempting to do parallel reality research, but I never knew it had progressed to such a degree.”  
Ginny frowned. “I didn’t know either. Myself, I wouldn’t have really wondered, but Hermione and Luna were talking about the hypotheticals of such a situation a few months ago, and if they didn’t know anything about it, it was probably not real. So I really have no idea.”  
Younger Ginny’s eyes widened. “I’m friends with Luna Lovegood?”  
Ginny frowned. “You’re not here?”  
She shook her head.  
“Odd… She was my closest friend growing up. Hmm. What does she do here?”  
Younger Ginny seemed to shrink. “She studies at Hogwarts, but…” She looked at her Father, who was looking at her sadly. “She’s a part of the other crowd.”  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. “The other crowd? Is that some kind of clique or something? Because I never pegged Luna to be a clique-y kind of girl.”  
“She isn’t,” Ron built on tersely, pulling in front of Ginny protectively. “She just fraternizes too much with the Light side.”  
Ginny stilled. “And now we hit upon the biggest difference,” She whispered. “You say that like you’re on the dark one.”  
Arthur gestured vaguely. “Grey, but the specifics are nothing to bicker about. I assume from your expression your reality is different.”  
Ginny let out a hysterical laugh. “You could say that.” She swallowed, her throat drying to a sandy feeling of fear. “Why… Why are you dark? Are you in league with Voldemort? After all he did?”  
Arthur frowned. “And who is this Voldemort? Is he another dark lord?”  
“You mean, he’s not the dark lord here?” Ginny looked taken aback. “Then who’s the dark lord?”  
A faint dull red came to settle on the tips of Arthur’s ears.  
Fred grinned. “Why, father dearest, of course.”  
Ginny blinked. For a second the words didn’t register. Then she gaped. “Dad?!”  
The family, except Arthur, laughed.  
Ginny kept gaping. “Now no one back home is going to believe me.”  
Fred and George snickered.  
Arthur pursed his lips. “Why so? Am I not protective of our family in your dimension?” His throat bobbed in absolute disappointment.  
Ginny shook her head. “Of course you- Dad- both of you are! I’d guess that since Voldemort apparently didn’t rise here, you filled the spot. Somehow.” She scrunched up her brow. “Weird.”  
Arthur looked contemplative.  
Molly sighed. “Well, come sit, Ginny. Have you eaten yet?”  
Ginny smiled fondly. Mum never changed, no matter the universe. “Considering I just came from a quidditch match, I burned all the calories I did eat.”  
“What are these ‘calories’?” Percy asked, trailing next to everybody as they meandered over to the table where Molly waved her wand and brought over another seat and placemat.  
Ginny hummed. “It’s the energy in food. Every type has different amounts. It’s a muggle thing,” She added when only confusion flashed over most of the family’s faces.  
Arthur blinked. “Muggle thing?”  
And Ginny saw the sparkle in his eyes that she saw every time her own dimension’s Arthur Weasley heard any reference to it. She grinned. Apparently, Dad didn’t change so much either.  
… Except for their grey alignment. She sobered. Damn it.  
“You play quidditch!” Younger Ginny exclaimed and the older Ginny smirked.  
“Yeah. Seems my days of sneaking off my brothers’ brooms made me a star player.”  
The younger (and smaller – had they always been so small?) versions of her brothers gaped.  
Ginny popped a piece of chicken into her mouth. “The Harpies certainly thought so.”  
Her younger counterpart shrieked. “I play for the Harpies?!”  
Ginny winced but shrugged. “Not sure about you, but I certainly do. Well,” She corrected. “I did. I retired when James was born. I just write sports articles these days. And, of course, play the occasional game.”  
Molly’s face morphed from slightly disapproving to enthralled. “Grandchildren!” She burst. “How many do we have?”  
Ginny stared at her thoughtfully. “Most of us, except Charlie have kids.” She hesitated. “Fred too. And I have three!” She mumbled the part about Fred, doggedly staring away from the sibling whose loss she still hurt over.  
“Three?!” This time, the exclamation came from Bill, who looked outraged.  
Ginny looked at him coolly – she had already had Bill be overprotective one time around. She did not need some version of him – one she was older than – do it again. “Don’t be a hypocrite. You have three too.”  
Bill reddened.  
Charlie grinned.  
Percy rolled his eyes, then turned back to Ginny. “And you mentioned your name was Potter.”  
The table quietened. Even the twins started listening with their full attention, which was quite a feat, since Ginny knew from their faces they had been planning payback for the bit of revenge she had reminded them of.  
Ginny refused to look ashamed. Harry was the love of her life, and nothing an alternate version of her family could do would make any difference in that fact. “Yes. I’m married to Harry Potter.”  
“Who?” They asked collectively.  
Ginny blinked. “What.”  
George was the first to reply. “We don’t know any Harry Potter.”  
Ginny frowned. “But I though you knew James Potter! Harry’s his son!”  
Arthur shook his head. “James and Iris Potter only have two daughters. I know nothing of a son.”  
“Iris?” Ginny burst, the fork in her hand clattering onto her plate. “But Harry’s mum was Lily Potter.”  
“No, James definitely married Iris,” Molly agreed. “It was a great ministry function too.” She shook her head. “That girl was a gold digger. Euphemia was so disappointed.”  
“Who’s Lily Potter?” Bill asked, eyebrows furrowed.  
Ginny loosened her fists and picked up her fork again, stabbing it into a piece of meat. “I guess she’d be Lily Evans, if she didn’t marry Harry’s dad.”  
Little Ginny’s eyes seemed to brighten in the second that the entire table beamed a collective smile. “Professor Evans is the best.” She declared.  
Bill nodded. “She was just starting out in my later Hogwarts years, but her charms classes were pretty fun.”  
Percy hummed in agreement. “Of course, Professor Evans covered above and beyond the material, so everyone who studied under her got at least an Exceeds Expectations.”  
Ginny huffed. “Wow. Well, at least you like one of Harry’s parents.”  
“If Lily Evans married James Potter, then I have no doubt the James Potter you have known is very different from our worlds’.” Arthur remarked.  
Ginny shrugged. “I guess.” Her voice was low, and Arthur’s eyes sharpened, but he didn’t say a word. “So,” Ginny continued. “What’s this world like? Other than the Weasley family not being the advocate for the light side, I mean.”  
Ron shook his head. “Why’d we want to be with the light side anyway? They’re a bunch of bloody pricks with sticks up their asses.”  
Molly rapped the table sharply. “Language, Ronald, or I’ll wash out your mouth with soap. Again.”  
Ron paled and Ginny snorted, her alternate reality brothers chuckling with her. “Well, if you’re talking about the ministry, you’re not wrong.” She shook her head. “Or weren’t. Kingsley really made it all turn around. Plus, Harry’s the Head Auror and Ron’s second in command, so corruption won’t have an easy time growing.” She smirked. “Especially once Hermione gets elected as Minister.”  
“Hermione Granger?” Fred asked in interest. “Ronniekin’s ickle yearmate?”  
Ginny hummed. “Bushy hair, brown eyes, brain the size of London?” The twins nodded. “Yeah, that’s her. She’s being groomed by Kingsley herself, and she’ll really put the Ministry through the paces when she gets the job.”  
“You sound as if she is confirmed going to get it.” Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
“Of course. Hermione’s the brains of the Golden trio, like a sister to the boy-who-lived and greatest witch of her age. She helped in defeating Voldemort. She’s a huge deal back home. All of them are.”  
“Who’s all of them?”  
Ginny turned a mischievous smile towards Ron. “Harry, you and Hermione. The Golden trio. You always get so embarrassed at the name.”  
And after a second of silence, the table burst into roars of mirth. Ron reddened considerably, trying to scowl even as a pleased glint flashed across his face.  
“But enough about my world, again. I interrupted you.”  
“As you already know,” Arthur began to articulate. “The Weasley family borders on the side of grey magic, mostly due to my renouncement of the hypocritical ideals put forth by the light side under the reign of Albus Dumbledore and Grindlewald. The ministry majorly favours the light side and therefore we have had to… evolve to fulfil our needs and survive in such a biased environment. Nevertheless, we still have a lot of support and we are working to overthrow the ministry itself and revitalize the core aspects of wizardry.”  
Ginny whistled. “Wow. You and Dad definitely have this passion for justice in common. And to think! Dad could’ve been a dark lord.” She shook her head. “Wow.”  
Arthur, yet again, blushed, for the praise of his children, be they versions from alternate dimensions, was always welcome and appreciated. “Thank you, Ginny.”  
Ginny flashed a bright smile before it faded away, replaced by a look of frustration. “How in the seven bloody seas am I supposed to go back home?”  
Arthur blinked.  
Bill winced. “Must be harsh being away from your family.”  
Ginny chucked dryly. “You have no idea. And I don’t even know which dimension Harry ended up in.” She shook her head. “I feel for whoever found him.”  
“Excuse me? I thought you said he was a good person.” Percy spoke up.  
Ginny hummed. “’Course. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t attract trouble like an over=powered accio charm, though.”  
Ron snorted. “Sounds like your type of person.”  
Ginny arched an eyebrow, but it was her younger persona that folded her arms and glared at her elder brother and made him cower. “And what is that supposed to mean?”  
Ron swallowed. “N- nothing.”  
“That’s what I thought,” She said with satisfaction.  
Ginny herself snorted. “Nicely done, mini-me.” Mini her glowed.  
Arthur cleared his throat. “Don’t worry, you can stay with us for as long as it takes to track down the wizards here who theorized this concept and thus have a greater chance of sending you back.”  
Molly nodded warmly. “And you can tell me more about my grandchildren!”  
Ginny laughed. “Alright. Sounds fun enough. I want to know more as well, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I apoloize for any grammatical mistakes or such. I have not edited it, or read it completely, again and therfore didn't find any. If you do, message me and I'll try to put it to rights!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
